The invention is related to a climbing robot vehicle.
A climbing robot vehicle is able to walk on the vertical walls and ceilings, and in many specific occasions plays an important role. For example, we install ultrasonic flaw detector on the vehicle, then the climbing robot vehicle can replace people to carry out flaw detection of large-scale buildings (bridges, tunnels, etc.), greatly reducing the operation cost and shortening the working hours.
In order to make the climbing robot vehicle clinging to the wall, we need to apply a pressure pointing to the wall on the vehicle. When the climbing robot vehicle clings to a vertical wall, the pressure generates a friction force between the vehicle and the wall. The friction force not only overcomes the gravity of the vehicle itself, but also provides a driving force required for moving the vehicle; when the climbing robot vehicle clings to the ceiling wall, a part of the pressure directly overcomes the gravity of the vehicle itself, and the residual pressure generates a friction force between the vehicle and the wall, providing a driving force for the movement of the vehicle.
The invention whose patent application number is CN201210405689 discloses a climbing robot vehicle, and the robot is equipped with an electromagnetic sucker which generates a suction force. However, the drawback is that the wall the robot climbs must have a magnetic field in order to generate a suction force, which greatly limits its application.